Spirit of a Blader
by Spartan10007
Summary: Hikaru is on the search not only for strong Beybladers, but also a good friend of hers. Soon she finds him, only it seems like he's hiding something. Can she discover his secret while simultaneously taking out strong opponents? Only time will tell, and there are other more malevolent forces in play.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Hello everyone. My first try at a Beyblade Story. let's start this off with a Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

N/A

Views:

N/A

Let us begin

James: 17

Hikaru: 15

* * *

In an Underground Cage Ring, two Bladers readied for battle

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!"

Two Beys collided with each other at a high speed, one a Dark Wolf and another a Lightening Aquario. The Aquario sent the Wolf fling into the air, cracked, with one move. The Aquario Blader snatched his Bey out of the air and gave his opponent smirk.

"What!?"

"I'll be taking your money now."

"Who the hell are you?"

"James Winter, at your service." James says, pulling out his Cash Counter and saw the number rise.

"Well it's been fun, but I gotta go."

James leaves the Abandoned Subway Station and makes his way down the empty street to a decrepit apartment. He opened he door to his room and flopped down on the couch. A few feet away stood a table where a plethora of replacement parts and repair equipment.

A buzzing to his right woke James up from his nap and looked at his phone's lit screen.

" _Hey, I'm at the outskirts of the city. Where are we going to meet?_ "

James took a moment to think before responding.

" _There's a Colosseum that we can meet in. It's also a good spot for training. Sending the location now._ "

James sent the text message before standing up and grabbing some more bits of clothing, specifically a pair of gloves, a pair of sunglasses, and cloth wrap that he draped over parts of his body. He then made his way towards the Colosseum. Upon arriving he watched the sunset's beautiful orange hue as it lowered.

"Hey, is that you?"

James looks around and sees a Blue Haired Girl looking at him from the stands.

"Hikaru, good to see you again."

Hikaru made her way down and stood in front of James, who stood a few inches above her. Hikaru looked at James and took notice of his new attire. Bandage covering parts of his body and a black shirt that matched his hair. He was also wearing a pair of shades and gloves that covered his hands.

"Good to see you again." Hikaru says.

"You too. You've grown since the last time we saw each other."

"Yeah, so how've you been? We haven't met face-to-face in a while."

"I'm doing alright. Can't really complain at the moment. So, you told me that you're after a powerful Beyblader?"

"Yeah, someone named, Gingka. Do you know him?"

""Yeah, I've seen him around. Why don't we get in some training while there's still light out."

Hikaru nodded at the idea and James stood by and watched her progress.

"Hmm, good power, but a bit slow." James comments.

"Mind giving a demonstration then?" Hikaru suggests.

James nods before pulling out his Bey, Aquario 235H, and launching it. It zipped through the air so fast that Hikaru almost didn't see it when the pillar was destroyed.

"I've perfected what you call "Infinite Assault" to a much higher level. So much so that I have a much greater speed than yours. All you need is a bit of training and practice."

Hikaru listened with interest, and soon they both noticed that the moon was starting to rise.

"I don't know if you have a place to stay, but you're welcome to stay at my apartment." James offers.

"Thanks, that would be nice."

The two started walking to the apartment, and on the way Hikaru decided to ask some questions.

"So, how many points do you have?"

"Uh...I don't actually have any points."

"What? But what you said about your improvements and in all that time I'd have thought that you'd have gotten a lot of points."

"Well, I have something that is similar to points, but I live off of it. Kind of how a number of points allows a Beyblader to join a tournament and such. The number of my...well it lets me pay for rent, food, etc."

"That doesn't sound like a very encouraging life." Hikaru comments.

"Hahaha, yeah well I've grown to live with it."

Soon the two reached the apartment and James led Hikaru to his room. He opened the door for her and followed her in.

"Ok, quick rundown. This is the living room and kitchen, to the left is the bathroom, and to the right is my equipment table. I need to make a call outside so make yourself at home."

James leaves the room and Hikaru starts looking around. The paint was chipping, an exposed pipe was leaking, and the furniture was worn out. She then looked at the equipment table and noticed what looked like a point counter. After further inspection she found out it was money instead of points.

"I guess this is what he was talking about."

James then entered the room with a tired look on his face.

"Hey, you can have the couch, I'm gonna sleep in the tub." James says, making his way to the bathroom.

"Uhh, ok. Good night?" Hikaru says, confused.

James lay down in the tub, thinking about his conversation. Apparently the Dark Nebula Organization was taking notice of his wins, and someone informed them of his contact information. They were starting to get closer and closer, and that wasn't something that James wanted to happen.

* * *

[Dream]

"Hello Mrs. Hasama. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing as well as can be expected James, thank you."

"Hikaru was saddened by her loss in the Bey Battle today. I've been trying to help her as best I can."

"Thank you, I appreciate you helping her."

"It's not a problem. Although...recently I've been approached by some people who're interested in me. I may not be here for long."

"Well, even so, I'm glad you've been so helpful. Now if you don't mind I'm getting a bit tired."

"Of course. See ya Mrs. Hasama."

* * *

A.N. That's it for the Prologue. I'd imagine that there's a Criminal Underworld for Beys like in the real world but different obviously.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Hey everyone, time for the next chapter. First off, the Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

striker86 (Thank you. It's just starting too)

Views:

9+

Let's continue with the story

* * *

Hikaru woke up on the couch and remembered the recent events. She sat herself up and stretched a bit before checking the time, 8:38AM. Looking around Hikaru located the bathroom door and approached it. Once she knocked a large bang was heard and a large amount of yelling. Soon the door opened and James stepped out with a tired look on his face.

"Oh hey Hikaru, how did you sleep?" James asks, still in his clothes that he wore yesterday.

"One of the better times I've been able to rest that's for sure haha."

"So, I'll make us some breakfast. You can check up on your Aquario at the Equipment Table if you want."

James pulls out some kitchen utensils and starts making some eggs and bacon. After a couple of minutes breakfast was ready, and Hikaru was ready for her battle.

"Alright, time to eat."

James hands Hikaru a plate of food and they both dig in.

"Mmm, this is pretty good." Hikaru says, leaving the plate empty."

"Yeah, I've learned the art of breakfast food and am therefore prepared to meet almost any demand." James says jokingly.

"Well, why not feed me my food then." Hikaru says with a similar joking tone as she flops onto the couch.

"I said almost, haha. Anyways, don't you have a battle to attend?"

Hikaru shot up and grabbed Aquario.

"That's right, thanks. Hey, do you want to come watch?" Hikaru asks.

"Nah, I have some things that I need to do. You can tell me about it later."

"Ok, wish me luck."

Once Hikaru left James grabbed a bottle from under a floor tile that was full of...something...and took swig of it.

"Well, time to go to work."

James left with his Cash Counter and made his way down to the Abandoned Subway. Once he arrived he could see a could Beybladers already fighting. He stood by and watched as punk after punk went in and got their Bey decimated.

Soon the announcer entered the ring and called for anyone willing to take on the champion, who was James. Some idiots started bragging about how they could beat him no problem, of course those were the ones that made it through a few battles.

James pushed himself off the comfortable wall he was leaning against and made his way to the ring. Once he made it down his opponent was there ready for him.

"Alright, let's get this over with. How much money are we dealing with here?" James asks.

"$100, that fine?"

"I'm game."

After 10 seconds James walked out with $100 more dollars in his Cash Counter.

"Hey James."

James looks to his left and sees Hikaru smirking at him with her hand on her hip.

"Oh hey Hikaru. How was the battle?"

"It was actually disappointing. I expected him to be much stronger than he actually was."

The two started walking down the street and the night started to set.

"That's odd. I was sure he was gonna win." James says offhandedly.

"What do you mean by that!" Hikaru yells.

"Haha, it's just that Gingka's Pegasus is pretty powerful that's all. When you see that blue streak coming at you ya know you're in for a battle."

"Wait...blue? The Bey I fought was yellow."

They both stopped in their tracks.

"No...you don't...yeah he did didn't he." James says.

"Who're you talking about?"

"A boy named Kenta. He's a friend of Gingka so if he took his place in the battle then that must mean he's unable to battle at the moment."

"Dang. Hey, if you know these guys can you introduce me to Gingka then?"

"Yeah, but let's get back to the apartment right now. This part of the area isn't very safe at night."

The two continue on, only to be met by 3 figures.

"What did I say...hey boys, what's up?" James asks.

"You know what's up, give us the cash or else." One of the thugs says, prepping his Bey.

"Come on guys, now's not a good time for me to put you in your place." James says, glancing at Hikaru, who was looking at him with curious eyes.

"To bad, Let it RIP!"

The thugs launched their Beys, and in one swift movement James launches his own. Lightning Aquario struck all three at once and immediately made them start to waver.

"Boys you are going to lose this, so I'm giving you a chance to run before I get your money." James says.

"Urgh, fine. Let's get out of here."

The thugs grab their Beys before running off.

"Sorry about that. Some of these guys need to learn who's in charge around here." James says, picking up Lightning Aquario.

"James, what was that about?"

"Hmm?"

"I found a money counter, is that what you were talking about yesterday?"

"...Yes, now I'm not gonna answer any questions right now. I will tell you everything though in time."

"Alright, thank you."

Hikaru places a hand on James' shoulder, and he quickly jumps away, startling her.

"Sorry, just...not used to contact...I'll explain that too later, come on let's get back to the apartment."

"*sigh* Alright."

After a few more minutes of walking the two made it to the apartment. James gave Hikaru the bathroom so she could use the shower. He also gave her a pair of pajamas. Once everyone was ready James retreated to the Equipment Tench, where he transferred his money to his bank account from a small bank card of sorts. If the bank card was stolen it wouldn't work for the thief since it was only used for money transfer and saved people time from going to an actual bank.

"Hey, James..."

"Yeah Hikaru?"

"Why don't we get you a bed tomorrow. You don't need to sleep in the tub all the time. Honestly I'm wondering why you haven't bought one already."

"Well, maybe we'll do that after your battle with Gingka."

"Right. Well, good night."

"Good night."

After a few minutes Hikaru was fast asleep, and James sat on a chair in the kitchen area.

"I'm not cut out for this...what do you think Lightning Aquario?"

Almost as if the Bey was talking to him James gave it a look.

"Really? You know what'll happen if that happens. I just need more time."

James walks over to Hikaru and places a gloved hand over hers. He let go and then found himself lying down in the tub.

"Things are going to get complicated soon. Best not to dwell at the moment."

* * *

[Past]

"Lightning Aquario, go!" A young James says as it charges forwards.

The Bey meets it's opponent head on, and both stand their ground. After a few moments James emerges victorious.

"I must say, I'm quite impressed with your progress." A suited man says from a balcony.

"Thank you sir. I'm glad to be meeting your expectations."

The younger James is soon led to another room by the suited man.

"About this special procedure, it's going to help increase my bey's power?" Young James asks.

"Yes, it's a unique device that draws power from your mutual training."

"Alright, well, how do we start?"

"Step into the chamber and strap the bands to your body. They have sensors in them that will detect your movements and monitor your body."

Young James, after giving the man his Bey, stepped into the chamber and did as instructed. Only when the exercise was about to start an electric shock was sent running through Young James' body, causing him to writhe in agony. After each shock the emblem of the suited man lit up on the outside of the chamber.

* * *

James woke up in a cold sweat. Checking his watch it read, 5:25AM. He got out of the tub and looked at himself in the grimy mirror. He looked like sh*t. He left the bathroom quietly and found Hikaru still asleep. Figures, since they both arrived at the apartment later than usual.

James decided to make a call to an acquaintance.

"Hey, yeah I know it's early don't complain. Listen, I need more cash for something. No I'm not going to tell you. Just schedule more fights today. Alright, bye."

While talking James failed to notice Hikaru watching him.

After a few more hours Hikaru got up. James made her a bagel and got her a drink.

"I'm gonna be busy today, so here's directions to where Gingka is." James says, showing her a map.

"Alright, where are you going?"

"I'm gonna make some cash. I'll tell you about it if you want when you tell me about your battle."

"Alright. Until then."

The two separated, with James heading to the Underground Subway once more.

"Alright Dave, whaddya got for me?" James asks.

"I got a couple matches for you that'll earn you about, mmm, $300 today."

"That'll work for now, thanks."

"Don't thank me. Your skills are what gets you so far. Also, get a change of clothes or something and take a shower. I don't want my Champion looking like a common street thug."

James spent the whole day battling person after person, gaining a total of $310. Night set in and James found Hikaru waiting for him at the apartment with a pensive look on her face.

"Hey, how did the battle go?" James asks.

"I lost."

"...What?"

"I lost to Kenta. He pulled out a Special Move that beat my Infinite Assault."

"Well, don't let it get to you." James says, taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah, so. How was your day?" Hikaru asks.

"It was busy. I earned a lot of cash today though. I took down a lot of opponents to get it."

"So, is it time you tell me more about this 'job' of yours?"

"Hmm, nope. Not yet."

"Come on. Just a little bit of information."

Hikaru started leaning towards James. They were both starting to get closer, before James caught himself. He quickly shifted out of the way.

"Oh...I'm sorry. that was stupid of me." Hikaru says a bit dejectedly.

"Hold on." James says, going over to the Equipment Table and reached behind it. He pulled out a box filled with different items. He selected a paper mask that he used to use when he started in the ring, and sat down next to Hikaru again.

"Hikaru...I'm not the same person I was when we were kids...things changed. If you really want to try...this, then humor me a bit." James says.

Hikaru merely nodded and let James place the mask over her face. He then gave the mask a kiss on the cheek before leaving to the bathroom. Hikaru took off the mask and revealed a blush as she heard the shower running. It made sense since she hadn't heard him take a shower in the time she was there. Hikaru smiled to herself as she laid down to get some sleep.

* * *

A.N. That's it for this chapter. More mystery and such to be explored. We have much more to explore in the coming chapters

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Hey everyone. Time for the next chapter. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

19+

Onwards we go.

* * *

In the morning James was reading a newspaper, while Hikaru was messing with h'er Aquario at the Equipment Table. A knocking at the door grabbed both of their attention. Hikaru stuck Aquario in her pocket while James went to answer the door. He pulled out a small blade from his boot and opened the door a crack.

"I was told this is where I could find a man known as James Winter. Are you him?" A suited man asks.

"Yeah, who's asking." James responds, signalling Hikaru to hide behind the corner.

"The Dark Nebula Organization."

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say."

"Oh I think you do, if you want your little girlfriend unharmed that is."

James stopped himself from slamming the door shut, and stabbing the man. How did they know about Hikaru was the real question here.

"How do you know about her?" James asks.

"Who do you think sent those thugs after you? Please, you're not a subtle as you think you are."

"Who said I was trying to be subtle?"

"Well, I've been sent here to inform you that someone will be picking you up."

The suited man started to leave.

"And if I fight back?"

The man stopped.

"Then you'll be taken by force."

James watched as the suited man walked away, and after a few seconds closed the door.

"Hikaru, you need to go." Jame says, handing her her backpack.

"What? What's going on?" Hikaru asks.

"This place isn't safe for you right now. Go find Gingka and his friends. They'll help you out. Actually, that'll be a good time to battle him."

"You're not making much sense right now."

"I don't need to. Gingka is a good person, don't be surprised if he battles you only for the fun of it."

James started pushing Hikaru out of the door.

"I'll explain everything like I said, but right now you need to go."

James shut the door, not letting Hikaru answer.

Annoyed,Hikaru made her way towards the B-Pit that James told her about. Back at the apartment, James was twirling his blade around while looking at his Lightning Aquario.

"Looks like they're coming...it's been a good ride."

The door to the room was kicked in, and in stepped a group of Dark Nebula Bladers, and one Reiji Mizuchi.

"Well well well, looks like the Dark Nebula sent dogs and a snake after me. Not very impressive." James comments.

"You'd better watch your tongue, or else I'll completely destroy your Bey."

"Yeah, I'm quivering in fear. Let's get this over with." James says, gripping the knife.

James threw the knife at a Dark Nebula Member, striking him in his throat. He then charged forwards, striking lethal blows on the other members. Reiji moved away and launched his Bey at James.

James responded in kind and watched as the two Beys collided.

"Hey, I hear you pick up a pretty little girl recently." Reiji comments.

"What does that have to do with what we're doing?"

"Maybe after I destroy you I go looking for her and crush hey Bey too. What fun that would be."

"Hah, you'd have a hard time doing that. She's tough."

"Then that'll be even more fun."

Lightning Aquario finally landed a finishing move, cracking the Attack Ring.

"WHAT!? I didn't even use my Dark Move yet."

"You're a fool Reiji. You were a fool when I joined and you're still a fool to this day."

James ran forwards and knocked Reiji out with a hard right hook.

"Looks like it's moving day for me."

After grabbing a few thing James spat on Reiji before leaving. He then started wandering around the city aimlessly, feeling drained from the battle. The damn poison, it must be that. The last thing James saw before passing out was the large sign for the B-Pit.

* * *

[Flashback]

"Hi James, where are you going?" A Young Hikaru asks.

"I'm going on a trip to become stronger."

"But aren't you suppose to be helping me train?"

"Yes, but if I get stronger I can help you get even more stronger."

"Oohh, well good luck. I'll be waiting."

James boarded the helicopter and watched Young Hikaru waving at him.

"So, Mr. Doji, when do we start?"

* * *

James cracked open his eyes and was slightly blinded by the room's light. He was in a room somewhere that he didn't know. He must've been brought here by someone that found him.

The door opened and Madoka stepped in.

"Oh hey James, you're awake." Madoka greets, carrying a small plate with some sandwiches and a drink.

"Hey Madoka...did you guys find me outside?" James asks.

"Yeah, you made us all worry, especially Hikaru."

"Oh...oops, hopefully she won't kill me."

James tried getting up but cringes at the sudden headache.

"Careful, when we found you you had a high fever and were sweating profusely."

"Oh right...well thanks for helping me."

"It's no problem. Although Hikaru said she wanted to talk to you when you woke up."

"Alright, you can send her in."

After a few minutes Hikaru stepped into the room.

"What the hell is up with you?" Hikaru asks with a mad expression on her face.

"Look, I-"

James was cut off by a slap to his face, shocking him.

"I-I didn't come all this way just to lose you. I don't care about beating strong opponents right now, just making sure you stay alive. Now, what was all that about?"

James just stared straight ahead, and it was starting to freak Hikaru out.

"James? James!"

* * *

[Flashback]

"James! Stand up and fight." Doji yells.

James knelt down panting, and a swarm of beys surrounded him and Lightning Aquario.

"Go Lightning Aquario!" James yells, watching as his Bey took down more opponents kept coming.

Eventually the fighting ended, leaving behind an exhausted James. Doji stepped in front of James tsk-ing.

"I'm disappointed in you. I thought the procedure would have helped your power, not make you this worthless. Perhaps you're only use is fodder for L-Drago."

"You-'

Doji back handed James, knocking him to the ground.

"Fodder doesn't talk. I suggest you prepare yourself." Doji says, leaving him.

Grabbing Lightning Aquario, James clenched his teeth together. After a moment Ryuga appeared in front of James.

"You know, I actually respect you as a strong Blader." Ryuga says, "So, how about I help you out this time."

Ryuga then blasts a hole in a wall, and a gust of wind could be felt from the opening.

"Better get out of here while you can. Doji will be less helpful." Ryuga says.

"Thank you. I'll remember this."

James uses the last of his strength to jump out and land safely on the ground. He then started running forwards not knowing where he would end up. He soon found himself at the edge of the city, and soon passed out.

* * *

"-mes, James, JAMES!"

"Aah, what?"

"You dazed out there for a second. Is everything ok?" Hikaru asks, reaching out her hand.

"YES, uh, just need a second."

Hikaru jumps back a bit, startled.

"Just, remember that I'm not used to contact. So the slap, although definitely justified, brought back some memories."

"Ok, well, are you able to tell me about what happened?"

"Yeah. The people that came after me were members of the Dark Nebula Organization."

"What? How did you get mixed up with those guys?"

"Those were the people who I left with. Remember?"

"Yeah. I don't trust those guys."

"With good reason."

James continued to tell Hikaru about his time in the Dark Nebula Organization, all the tortures and training. It did improve Lightning Aquario, but the extensive training drained it too fast.

"So in the end they used you as a pawn. I'm so sorry." Hikaru says.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. I thought I could become stronger and made the mistake of trusting the Dark Nebula Organization."

"Is it ok if...I give you a hug?" Hikaru asks.

"Yeah, just be careful."

Hikaru gently wrapped her arms around James' body and rested her head on his chest. James wrapped his arms around Hikaru but kept his head away. Hikaru let herself relax against Jmes' body as she fell asleep after a few minutes.

Madoka came in a few seconds later, and shut of the lights. James thanked her and let himself fall asleep as well. This time the dreams that plagued his mind were that of the torture and punishment. He woke up with a jolt and forced himself to calm down.

Outside the moonlight was seeping through the exposed parts of the window that weren't covered by the blinds. Hikaru was still sleeping, so James just held onto her.

The next morning they were told about Gingka and Kyoya's battle. James found it interesting that Kyoya joined the Dark Nebula Organization in order to just beat Gingka. If he wanted to James could beat both of them, but didn't feel the need at the moment.

Hikaru was sitting in a char nerby when Madoka gave Lightning Aquario back to James, and asked some questions.

"So James, I notice that there are very fine scratches on the Attack Ring. Normally there should be much more damage than just a few scratches. I examined the severity of cuts myself. Mind explaining?"

"Yeah, I use a different material for my Bey. Tungsten Carbide. It's the hardest metal in the world, and protects Lightning Aquario from almost anything."

"Where did you get such a rare material?" Madoka asks in curiosity.

"I obtained it from my previous employer. He owns a substantial amount of wealth." James says, giving Hikaru a look.

"Perhaps you could contact this employer and we could work together." Madoka suggests.

"Hah, unlikely. He only works with those he personally selects. Sorry."

"Aww, oh well. You're overcoming your sickness though. Should be only a few more days of bedrest."

"Thank you again." James says.

"Yeah, thanks for helping him get better." Hikaru says.

"No problem guys. I'll leave you two to your business." Madoka says, leaving.

"So, what are our plans today?" James asks.

"I don't know. I don't really have a plan at the moment."

"Well, do you think you can get something for me?"

"Yeah what is it?"

James pulls out his Cash Counter and hands it to Hikaru.

"There's a guy named Dave, he works at the Abandoned Subway a bit away from where we met that one night. Uh, tell him that I want an order of the usual."

"And this Dave guy is..."

"My Supply Broker...in a way."

"What does he look like?"

"He's got a tattoo on his forehead in the shape of a circle, triangle, and a square all in one. He'll also be the announcer."

"Ok, I'll be back in a bit then."

"Oh, and don't try to battle anyone. Good luck."

Hikaru made her way to the Abandoned Subway that James told her about. She could tell why he didn't want her fighting. These guys were ruthless. They crack and destroyed their opponent's Beys. It was sickening to watch. How James ever could was a mystery to her.

After a bit of searching She found Dave, who was leaning against a wall watching the fights.

"Hey, are you Dave?" Hikaru asks.

"Yeah, what's a little girl like you doing here?" Dave asks.

"I came here to get an order of the 'usual' for James Winter."

"Oh, so you know James. Poor guy, glad he found someone to warm his bed."

"I-It's not like that." Hikaru says, a blush starting to form.

"Right, well wait here. I'll be back in a minute."

After exactly one minute Dave arrived with two small boxes in his hands.

"Here you go. Tell James this is on the house."

"Thank you."

Hikaru then left and headed back to James with the boxes. Once she arrived she handed he boxes to him.

"Thanks. Dave makes the best ramen." James says, opening up one of the boxes.

"Really? You sent me on a ramen run?" Hikaru says.

"Well it looks like he gave you a box too. Let me guess, he said it was on the house."

"Yeah."

"Haha, that guy is something an't he?"

Hikaru opened up her own box and started eating.

"Hey, you're right. This is pretty good."

"See? You need to trust me on the subject of food."

"Yeah yeah, you know this place so naturally you know the best food spots."

The two soon delve into a peaceful silence. James was getting over the poison and they were in a secure location. Things were starting to improve.

* * *

A.N. Alright, cutting it off here. So now the Dark Nebula Organization is coming into play. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Alright everyone, time for the next chapter. I'm in college so the updates will be a bit sporadic. Let's bring up the Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

az23bv (Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad yo're enjoying the story)

Views:

39+

Let's get to it.

* * *

Time passed relatively fast after James recovered from the poison. Gingka apparently stormed the Dark Nebula HQ, and afterwards left on a journey. From what he was told Gingka gained some sort of knowledge that could help defeat Ryuga. Kenta and Benkei also participated in a Tag Battle of sorts. James didn't want to participate with hikaru since he thought it would be a good experience for the others.

Instead, he decided to take Hikaru out on a date. The two had eaten out at a nice restaurant and decided to do some training together. That might seem like a normal day for some people, but for the two it was some time to relax and take it easy.

"Hey, Madoka told me about a Survival Battle Event is going to happen. Want to try it out?" Hikaru asks.

The two were sitting on a park bench when she asked, letting the sun warm them.

"Nah, I would decimate them all. Also I need to make sure I don't over exhaust myself. You should do it though, it'll be good training."

"Alright, I'll win it in your place."

"I have faith in your ability. Go for it."

After some time Hikaru found herself beating weak Bladers left and right.

"Hah, like a walk in the park." Hikaru comments, using Infinite Assault. Soon Hikaru ran into Kyoya and the two faced off.

"Ok, I'll show you Rock Leone's power.' Kyoya says.

"Better buckle up, because Storm Aquario's coming your way." Hikaru responds.

Leone knocked Aquario into the air, but Aquario came back down and struck Leone. The two clashed together into a blade lock of sorts. The two pushed each back a good distance.

"Wow, nice attack." Kyoya comments.

"Flattery will get you nowhere. This is a survival battle. I'm finishing this now, I gotta save my strength for the next fight." Hikaru replies.

"My thoughts exactly."

Leone tried to hit Aquario but ran right through it. Multiple copies of Aquario appeared as Hikaru used Infinite Assault. Kyoya activated his own Special Move, which made the illusions vanish. Both continued to battle to the point where both Beys were starting to tire. Out of nowhere 3 more Beys joined the party, and Hikaru and Kyoya quickly decimated them for interrupting their battle.

The Bladers quickly ran and the two pursued them.

"Stop right there." Kyoya says.

"You're not going anywhere." Hikaru says.

Soon they split up, and Hikaru came across Kenta, Benkei, and another boy. They were talking about 2nd and 3rd places.

"I don't care who takes second or third. I already know I'm gonna finish first boys."

"Ah, you made it to the end. Who are you?" The boy asks.

"My name's Hikaru, and I'm going to become the world's best Blader with my Aquario."

"Just an Aquario huh? A little disappointing, but ok." The boy says, raising his Libra, "Wanna try battling my Libra?"

"Who're you calling disappointing. Let's see how disappointed you are when I beat you." Hikaru responds.

Soon Sagittario and Bull decided to join in, and everyone was in a four way battle. Kenta targeted Hikaru while Benkei attacked the Libra. Bull knocked Libra away, and Aquario landed a hard hit on it soon after.

"Aquario, Infinite Assault!" Hikaru yells.

The attack struck all 3 Beys, pushing them back. The Boy cheered out like he was having fun.

"What's this? Huh? It hasn't taken any damage from Aquario's Infinite Assault."

Apparently the boy make a trap and turned the ground to sand. It was supersonic waves that weakened the other Bey's attacks. Libra then used his Special Move and wiped out the other 3 Beys. After the battle ended Hikaru left and headed to a hotel where the losers were supposed to go.

Hikaru found James sitting on a couch watching a TV that showed the battles.

"That Libra was something. It's Special Move is something to be weary of." James comments.

"Yeah, I'm sure you could have beaten him."

"Within 5 minutes. I've actually fought on sand before multiple times."

"Well, I've got to go to the ending gathering. I'll see you later?" Hikaru says.

"Yeah, I booked us a room for the night. We can relax in the lap of luxury." James says with a laugh.

During said gathering the boy, Yu, wished for a Battle Bladers Tournament. Doji showed up, and told everyone that he'd host the tournament. It was then decided that 50,000 points was the required amount of points needed to participate. Soon everyone started to leave and start preparing for Battle Bladers.

Hikaru found James in their room looking at his Lightning Aquario.

"So, are you going to enter Battle Bladers?" Hikaru asks.

"Yeah...I can convert the money into Bey Points. It shouldn't be very hard."

"It must be difficult for you to see Doji again, after everything that happened."

"Yeah, but I'll get by...don't worry."

After an hour the darkness of night started to creep in. James was wide awake while Hikaru was resting in the second bed soundly. He quietly got up and stepped out onto the balcony barefoot, hearing the cool breeze shift the curtain behind him. He then found a piece of paper and a pencil and started writing. After finishing James sat down on the chair and listened to the breeze as it blew past him.

Eventually James returned back inside and fell asleep, and awoke the next morning to see the sun's rays peeking through the curtain. Turning over, James saw Hikaru still fast asleep. He couldn't help but think how cute she looked asleep.

Soon she woke up and the two, along with everyone else, boarded the planes back to the city. The whole gang arrived and decided to battle as friends before going their separate ways to train. Hikaru and James also made an appearance.

"I'm coming too. You're not going without me you know. I'm trying to become the best Blader in the country too, you understand that? So there's no problem right?" Hikaru says.

Everyone then went out in an all out battle against each other. James; however, sat on the bleachers and watched them all with fondness in his eyes.

"You've all come so far...I'm glad to have met each and every one of you." James says to himself.

James remembered Dave and how he helped James get the points for him.

* * *

[Sometime before the Colosseum]

"Alright, I got you your point. 50,000, no problem." Dave says.

"I really appreciate this. Thank you." James replies.

"Ah don't worry about it kid, you've earned this. Go win that tournament."

James nodded to his good friend and left the Underground Subway.

* * *

"All that's left to do is train and wait." James says.

Soon everyone was done battling and starting leaving. Hikaru walked over to James and together the two of them started out to get points.

Competition after competition, Hikaru carved her way towards 50,000 points. James trained with her, took her out on dates, and overall was there for her. It was a great time for them to bond even closer. They shared many "mask kisses", as they dubbed them, and were even more comfortable with making their relation public by holding hands and the occasional arm-locks.

After a long time, another tournament was getting started at Metal Bey City. The gang joined back up, except for Kyoya. They all gathered around and compared points. Everyone, besides Hikaru of course, was surprised that James had 50,000 points. They all stumbled upon a Fortune Teller. After getting mixed reviews, and the arrival of Kyoya, everyone started to fill in and start battling. 10,000 points were on the line.

Gingka went up against the Fortune Teller, Ryutaro, and won. It was an interesting battle to be sure, and James took notice of Ryutaro's battle style. More battles went by, and soon it was time for Hikaru to battle Kyoya.

Unfortunately, Kyoya won the match, but did admit that Hikaru gave him somewhat of a challenge. The Area Attack that Leone possessed was able to negate the Infinite Assault, therefore cutting off a crucial part of Hikaru' attack power.

Eventually there was a Battle Royal, and everyone was everywhere with each pair fighting a different battle. Soon it became only Kyoya vs Kenta, with Kyoya becoming the victor. Kyoya emerged as the victor overall and gained the needed 10,000 points that put him at 50,500.

Once again, everyone went their separate ways. James and Hikaru left to gain even more points.

"I'm proud of you, Hikaru. You made if far, and I know you'll make those 50,000 points in no time." James praises.

In no time was right. She made it to 50,000 and the two made their way back to Metal Bey City. The two made it to Madoka's Shop where Benkei and Hyoma were already eating some snacks. Hikaru took a lollipop and so did James. Gingka also made an appearance and only made it to 47,000 points. They had been told about the event and it pissed James off. Who did that guy think he was to destroy Gingka's hard earned points.

Madoka quickly searched for a battle, and found one. Everyone quickly ran towards the area, but were stopped by Tsubasa, who wanted to battle. Hikaru went first, then Benkei, Hyoma, and finally Kenta.

Gingka then showed up, saying he couldn't leave them behind. Tsubasa then asked how his friendship was connected to his strength. Phoenix made his appearance from out of nowhere. Phoenix and Tsubasa then engaged in battle, with Phoenix being the victor.

"Time to battle Gingka." Phoenix says.

"No." James interrupts, surprising everyone.

"You and I will battle at the Colosseum. If I win you give Gingka his points back. Unless you're scared."

"...If I win, what does that mean?" Phoenix asks.

"...I'll quit Beyblade. Forever."

"Good."

Everyone made their way to the broken down Bey Stadium. Phoenix stood in front of James, and everyone else stood behind James.

"Are you still sure? I'm giving you a chance to back out." Phoenix says.

"I'm not backing out. Let's fight."

The two get ready.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it RIP!"

Lightning Aquario and Burn Fireblaze clashed together. They struck one another again and again. Sparks flew out from the intense collisions.

"I will admit, you are strong, but this is it. Burning Fire Strike!" Phoenix says.

The ground was lit up in fire, but James stood unflinching.

"Nice try, but now it's my turn," James says, "Aquario, ENDLESS OBLITERATION."

Aquario activated it's spin track and multiple copies appeared. Each one held it's own glint from the fire, so it was impossible to tell which one was the real one. It was like a lightning storm that struck down the phoenix. Aquario struck relentlessly, leaving no room for Fireblaze to even move.

"I've dealt with worse than you, and fought against stronger opponents than you. It's time to end this. Aquario!" James says.

Aquario then used all it's copies and threw Fireblaze into the bleachers, trapping it under a block of concrete.

"Now, get out of my sight before I do something that'll make you regret even showing your face around here." James says, letting the blade of a knife show through his sleeve.

Phoenix nods in defeat before leaving, but not before returning Gingka his points as they agreed.

"Gingka, I fought for you. I hope you know that. That's what our friendship means to me." James says, grabbing Lightning Aquario from the air.

"Thanks James, I understand." Gingka says.

They all gather around finally comprehending the fact that Gingka nearly had 100,000 points. Tsubasa also joined the group, revealing himself as a WBBA Agent. Soon the Battle Bladers arrived, and everyone was ready to give it their all. This was going to be a tournament to remember.

* * *

A.N. That's it folks. Next chapter will be the Battle Bladers Tournament. Perhaps James will reveal his true secret, maybe not. We shall see.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Hello everyone. Time for the next chapter. Let's open this up with a Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

47+

Let's get down to business.

* * *

 _There's a house built out of stone_

 _Wooden walls, floors and window sills_

 _Tables and chairs worn by all the dust_

 _This is a place where I don't feel alone_

 _This is a place where I feel at home_

To Build a Home - The Cinematic Orchestra

* * *

"Time to hear who will be battling who in the first round. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for our master of ceremonies." The WBBA Announcer says.

Doji appears in the stand with the spotlight shining down on him.

"Welcome everyone. I offer my sincerest appreciation for you all gathering here on this most historic day. I congratulate these Bladers for earning 50,000 Bey Points to make it here, very impressive. No matter who battles whom one thing we know for sure it'll be a very interesting competition."

The pairings were then displayed, with Gingka vs Yu, Hyoma vs Reiji, Benkei vs Captain Capri, Kenta vs Tetsuya, Tsubasa vs the Gemini Twins, James vs Ryutaro, Kyoya vs the bear brothers, and unfortunately Hikaru vs Ryuga.

"I'm facing Ryuga right away?" Hikaru exclaims.

"I got Ryutaro, this should be interesting."

Kyoya commented how almost all their opponents were members of the Dark Nebula Organization. James had to agree, it was suspicious.

Everyone cleared the field and Benkei went up against Captain Capri. Benkei pulled off a victory no problem, and soon Kenta and Tetsuya went into battle. Tetsuya started to monologue and James laughed so hard when his Bey flew out of the ring.

Kenta ran over to the stands where he and the others talked about moving up and challenging each other.

Soon James made his way to the field, where he would face his opponent, Ryutaro.

"I'm sure James will be able to take out Ryutaro no problem, after what we saw of his combat ability." Kyoya says.

"Yeah, he's the one who originally taught me, so he's on another level entirely." Hikaru comments.

The two launched their Beys forwards, and they clashed. Ryutaro used his special move, and both beys stood still, to the audience's eyes only though.

"So, this is a neat trick. Tell me, are you with the Dark Nebula Organization?" James asks.

"Just recently I was accepted as a member yes."

"Well, don't be surprised if Doji only sees you as fodder after your defeat. He doesn't tolerate failure."

James sent Aquario charging forwards, and surprised Ryutaro when his Bey was knocked out of the ring.

Next up, Gingka vs Yu. The two engaged in battle, and Gingka sent out a few powerful moves that weren't doing anything to Libra.

Libra then sent out sonic waves as projectiles. This went on for a few moments before Pegasus was finally able to land a strike on Libra. Libra then created a sandstorm and made the ground turn to sand.

More sonic blasts were sent out, and Kyoya made the connection that Yu could see through the sandstorm. A sonic blast struck Pegasus, and a burst of air and smoke clouded the area.

Surprising everyone, Pegasus was still spinning. Madoka discovered that Pegasus made a defense that countered the blast.

Pegasus then went on the offensive, but Libra's stamina was stronger and pushed Pegasus back. Both Beys kept at each other, neck and neck. The crowd was going crazy in the background.

Libra activated it's special move, Inferno Blast. Pegasus used it's own special move, Star bringer. With that, Pegasus was able to land a strong hit. after a moment of silence Libra came falling down from the sky before stopping in front of Yu.

Gingka went over to Yu and offered another battle in the future. The crowd started cheering for the great battle. Everyone left the stadium for the day, with the excitement for the next round still hanging in the air.

James and Hikaru went to their residence in B-Pit and relaxed.

"You know, I was thinking. I could probably buy a house where all of us could live. Gingka, Kenta, and everyone else." James says.

"Sounds like a good idea. Have you looked at houses?" Hikaru asks.

"Actually yes, I found one that has enough rooms for everyone and then some."

"Great, it'll need a training room, a big kitchen, a nice living room-"

"Sounds like you have a whole plan haha. I'm sure we can have those built in. What I really want is a piano."

"I didn't know you played the piano." Hikaru says.

"Yeah, I took lessons some time ago and am pretty good if i say so myself."

"You'll need to play for everyone sometime then."

"I will do that. Right now it's time to get some rest."

The moon was full that night, and James let Hikaru finally sleep in the same bed as him again. He thought that with the tournament in full swing they should let go for a while and try to relax.

When he woke up; however, he could feel something wrong. Something was coming, and nothing was going stop it's course. He tried ignoring the feeling as he got ready for the day, and the next round.

Everyone prepared for the second round. Kyoya took out the big bear brother easily. Tsubasa went against the Gemini Twins and pulled of a victory.

Off the field Tsubasa and Kyoya were congratulated by the other members of the gang. Tsubasa promised to give James a good challenge when they fought.

Hikaru told the others that she'd see them after defeating Ryuga. James hid his apprehensive look with a small smile. Hyoma's battle was up next.

Everyone watched as Reiji walked forwards to the ring.

James clenched his fists.

"This isn't going to end well." James comments, looking away.

Aries started tapping Serpent with a few attacks. The gang started to cheer him on to attack.

"No, you fools. Don't keep attacking." James says.

Unfortunately it was too late, as Poison Serpent delivered it's attack. James knew that Aries was already poisoned by Serpent and shook his head back and forth.

They finally noticed that something was up. after some time Serpent finally unleashed it's real strength as it circled around Aries and kept up it's attack. Hyoma was panicking and James knew Hyoma had already lost.

Reiji soon started playing with Aries so it couldn't stop on the ground. Soon he unleashed his special move, and after a gigantic explosion Aries fell down to the ground in pieces.

The gang moved Hyoma to a room where he could recuperate.

"You're all mine Reiji you hear me." Gingka says.

Outside it was time for Hikaru to battle with Ryuga. James stood and watched form afar and was internally conflicted. He didn't want Hikaru to face what she was about to. He had to do something.

Hikaru made her way to her place at the ring, and Ryuga approached as well, letting off a terrifying aura.

"Why did I think I could win even for a moment." Hikaru thinks.

Hikaru jumps a small bit when she feels James' gloved hand lower her own. He could feel her shaking and he didn't blame her.

"I call for a substitution." James says, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What! that's against the rules." Doji says.

"Actually, it's not," The WBBA Announcer says, "According to the Official Global Tournament Rules, a substitution is allowed. If the substitute loses they forfeit their own position, but if they win the person they substitute for goes on."

"James, are you sure?" Hikaru asks.

James pulls her away from the ring a few feet.

"Hikaru listen to me, go now and join Gingka in the bleachers." James says in an urgent manner.

"Ok, I'll trust you. Can you beat him?" Hikaru asks.

"...I don't know."

James watches as Hikaru leaves and joins her friends. Taking a deep breath James walks back to the ring and looks at Ryuga.

"James, I was hoping that you'd get eliminated." Ryuga says.

"I'm sorry old friend, but you know that I can't let her get hurt."

"Yeah, well. I'll put your strength to good use, and end this quickly."

Ryuga slowly preps L-Drago, as James pulls his gloves off. James tosses his gloves to the side and readies Lightning Aquario. He feels the grip's small tears and the exposed metal.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way." James says.

"Me too, but the die has been cast. There's no turning back." Ryuga says.

Everyone started counting down.

"3"

"2"

"1"

* * *

[Past]

A Young James was watching an even younger Ryuga training.

"Ah man, I'm never gonna get stronger like this." Ryuga says, sitting down on the ground after watching his Training Bey get knocked out of the ring.

James picked up the Training Bey that he was using and sat down next to Ryuga.

"Charging forwards, no matter how strong the Bey is, isn't the best strategy." James says.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Ryuga responds.

"Try looking for different approaches. If defense keep hitting it with small, but powerful, attack. If another attack let them overexert themselves. If stamina that's when you push forwards with power."

"Alright. Thanks for training me, James."

"No problem kiddo. How about one more round, then I need to help out a friend's daughter with her training. Before than we can get some candy. Sound good?"

"Alright. Sounds good."

"3"

"2"

"1"

* * *

"Let it RIP!"

James watched at the two Beys clashed, A dragon taking on a lightning storm. There was no competition.

"Dark Move." Ryuga says.

Ryuga casts his dark move, and James watches as he summoned the all to familiar orbs in his hands.

"Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike." Ryuga says, and only James is able to detect the slight sadness in his voice.

James gives Ryuga a reassuring smirk. He knew he had to destroy him, and James was ready.

The WBBA Announcer had everyone evacuate from the massive amount of power that was being given off.

L-Drago's Dark Move surged forwards and an energy beam shot forwards and blew a large hole in the stadium. Gingka and the gang pushed some rubble out of the way and saw James lying on his back.

Ryuga just took L-Drago and left without saying a word.

Everyone else ran forwards, and Hikaru was the first one to reach him.

"James! Come on you'll be alright." Hikaru says, resting his head on her lap.

"*Cough* *cough* No, this is it for me."James says.

"Don't say that. You're going to be fine."

James raised his hand, and it was starting to glow.

"What's going on?" Gingka asks.

"While I was with the Dark Nebula, they did something. I don't think they even knew as well. They tore my body and soul, and put it in my Bey, leaving behind my spirit. If I ever have physical contact with someone I'll fade away."

Everyone was shocked.

"That's possible? I thought such things were just myths." Madoka says.

"*Cough* W-well, they aren't."

James' body started chipping away into bits of energy that soon disappeared.

"Listen, there's still a way to save me." James says, looking at Gingka.

"What is it?" Gingka asks.

"Ryuga isn't that bad of a guy when you get to know him. It's that Bey, it collects power and it claimed my soul. Destroy it, and it should release back the energy that it took."

James picked up Lightning Aquario, who was cracked in a variety of places, and handed it to Hikaru.

"You should be the one who holds onto it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything sooner." James says.

"I'll take good care of it. I promise." Hikaru says with tears in her eyes.

"Heh, I know you will. You've come so far and I'm so proud of you."

James pulled Hikaru down for a kiss on the lips. It was a strange but good feeling that surged through Hikaru. James then closed his eyes and with a smile o his face said, "I love you."

The rest of James' body started to fade into energy and soon there was nothing left.

"James...I love you too." Hikaru says, finally letting her tears free.

Gingka looked at his Pegasus and says, "Well, now we have even more of an incentive to beat Ryuga. We will not fail."

* * *

A.N. And cut. Yeah, James was a spirit this whole time. I've got more things planned for later, and if anyone has any questions I'll be glad to respond to them if they aren't spoiler related.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


End file.
